Damus Adapin vs Ben Tennyson
BA37D256-7C78-430E-B046-66004EDB05BD.png|Ben vs Damus B3D510F9-2FF5-4232-947C-A43445088D87.png|Damus vs Ben 2 Description 2099: Zenith vs Ben 10! Two overpowered teenagers who want to protect the earth face off! Which teen legend will win? Who are you rooting for? Damus Adapin Ben Tennyson Who are you betting on? The Lycan/Xaran Hybrid The wielder of the Omnitrix Prelude Kammi: Teenagers. They are usually cynical, sarcastic, and not giving a crap about anything else. Luke: But we’re teenagers, right? Kammi: ...Fair enough. Anyways, due to these traits, you wouldn’t think of a teenager to be the savior of the world. Luke: But these two heroes are all that and far more. Kammi: Damus Adapin, the Lycan/Xaran Hero of 2099 Luke: And Ben Tennyson, the wielder of the Omnitrix. She’s Kammi and I’m Luke! Kammi: And together, we’ll analyze their powers, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Damus Adapin Kammi: We’ve been talking about Damus a lot, haven’t we? Luke: Well, yeah. It’s getting kinda annoying. Anyways, for those of you who don’t know this guy, let's go back a few years. In 2077, a werewolf named Richard Adapin was just done bringing Humans, monsters, and yokai together to live in harmony. Kammi: Soon after, he fell in love with an alien goddess named Jena, who had just forged peace between aliens and humans as well. Due to much much they had in common, such as traveling around the world and forging peace with other races, they began to draw closer to each other. Luke: Eventually, they married each other and live in a secluded forest far away from everyone else. Then, they had a child who everyone would know as Damus Adapin. Kammi: After hearing about his parents’ adventures and achievements, he began to idolize them and wanted to make his own legacy. Luke: Damus’ parents were like “Ok, if you want to”, and started training and teaching him at the age of four! Batman’s freaking parents died, and he didn’t trained until he was a teen! Kammi: Well Damus went through the same levels of training as batman. Living in the forest, fighting bears, learning quantum physics, breaking boulders in half, learning to control his powers, and much more. And he did this until he was 15, where he started his journey. Luke: After a few days of exploring the world, everything was pretty normal for Damus until he met Zephyr, who was running from a gang called the Sapphire vipers, who had taken Zephyr’s guardian for the warlord Kryosis. After defeating the gang, Damus vowed to defeat the warlord and save the planet from his tyranny. Kammi: But he needed to have a powerful moveset to face off against Kryosis. And luckily, he has that and much more. Damus: Hey, guys! Kammi: Oh, hi there Damus. Luke: What’s up? Damus: Well, do you think I can explain my powers this one time? This seems really fun! Kammi: Ok, sure! Luke: Knock yourself out. Not literally though. Ben Tennyson Pre Death Battle Death Battle Results Trivia Category:Komodo25M Category:God vs God Category:OC vs Character Category:Hybrid vs Human Category:Hybrid themed battles